


The World is a Vampire

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [28]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Episode 2x10 Coda, Max pov
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The World is a Vampire

Episode 2x10 Coda 

Max had a shot of bourbon for every brutal thing he had learned- and unlearned- about himself that day. 

First, he found out he wasn’t a twin and wasn’t even related to Isobel. The one thing he had been certain about his entire life. He felt so alone. He wasn’t even sure what he was.

Then, he found out that he might be the devil. He had just wrapped his mind around the idea of being a savior but killing Noah had made him feel high. Maybe it was more likely that he was evil after all. It would explain why he kept having vivid memories of being chained up as a child as if he was dangerous. He took two shots of bourbon over that thought.

That moment where they thought that babies born of alien and human parents would be still born had him chugging straight from the bottle. He always imagined he’d have kids with Liz. Someday in the far, far future. Ones with their dark hair, brown eyes, her intelligence and his love of reading. He felt like he was mourning even the possibility of it. After all, just that touch of alien in the Deluca women was slowly breaking down their minds. They were not compatible life forms.

Realizing that Isobel wasn’t his sister but WAS related to Maria was a doozy. He would have welcomed Maria happily to their alien family but now he felt edged out by his own family. Come to think of it, Isobel and Maria did have similar facial features. He should have noticed before now. He kept sipping straight from the bottle.

Meeting Diego would make him feel fragile for a while to come. The man was more built, a little taller, more successful, more rich, and more educated than he was. He was more everything. And yet, Liz had chosen him. She was happy with him and ready to commit to him. Why? Why was he so special? She deserved better than him. She definitely didn’t need him the way he needed her and that worried him. 

Finally, he was lying to Liz about taking the serum and the memories it was triggering in him. He even went so far as to watch for her while he took it, because he knew she wouldn’t approve and would worry about his heart. And he could tell she was hiding something from him. He went to take another swig of bourbon and realized he had finished the bottle. Grumbling, he took that as his sign to head to bed. 

Liz is already in bed asleep when he finally joins her. He discovers her bottom half is naked when he pulls back the covers. Because she knows he had a bad day and she’s been neglecting him to work on her research. She is completely willing to be his distraction- because she loves him. And because he loves her enough to let her- even if he isn’t sure he deserves it.


End file.
